This invention relates to a connector which is to be connected with a sheet-like object such as a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC).
With reference to FIG. 20, JP-A 2000-299153 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 900 having a lock portion 910 which is openable and closable. The lock portion 910 is provided with locking pieces 920. With reference to FIGS. 19 and 21, the connector 900 is connected with a cable 950 which is formed with locked protrusions 960. As shown in FIG. 19, when the connector 900 is connected with the cable 950 while the lock portion 910 is closed, the locking pieces 920 lock the locked protrusions 960, respectively. Accordingly, even if the cable 950 is moved upward or downward, the cable 950 is prevented from being removed from the connector 900.
When the cable 950 is to be pulled out horizontally from the connector 900, forces which move the locking pieces 920 upward are applied to the lock portion 910 so that the lock portion 910 might be opened.